The Fresh Hell of Minecraft Mega-Bingo Challenge
The Fresh Hell of Minecraft Mega-Bingo Challenge is the forty-first Minecraft BINGO episode. Video Overview Kurt loads up a seed for Bingo, and prepares to get ready to go. He starts near a mesa and forest and decides to go near the forest. He hops into a pyramid and he finds diamonds and emeralds. Kurt milks a cow, gets some squid ink, and sees that he is well on his way. He then sets sail looking for biomes where he can find some supplies with cocoa, watermelons, and pumpkins needed. During the night he lures two Enderman over to him and both of them die but drop no pearl. Eventually finding a Dungeon with wheat and pumpkin seeds, Kurt gets a bingo but is still a few items away from getting a Mega-Bingo. Kurt makes a lot of iron related items in one fell swoop, getting twenty items, all time while needling Brian. He still needs a powered rail, name tag, cobweb, cyan dye, and an ender pearl. In a cave Kurt finds gold and diamonds and gets very happy and excited, despite losing some to lava. He finds one more piece of gold that he needs for the powered rail, and gets that completed. Getting that, Kurt sees that this is about the time when Brian gave up with this challenge. Kurt kills an Enderman and is up to 23 items, and gets incredibly giddy. Finding an igloo on the coastline built underwater, Kurt goes inside and finds a lone cobweb. Having also gotten the cyan dye he remains only a name tag away. He hears skeletons and rapidly digs to a Dungeon, but it has no name tags. Kurt finds string and tries fishing for one, but doesn't get it. He finds another Dungeon with two chests and no name tag. Getting a mineshaft Kurt gets poisoned and he dies to a Zombie. He gets his items back and finds another Dungeon underground that has no name tag, and he is then shot by a Skeleton. Kurt walks in lava without items the next time and decides to maybe try a new cave. Not finding anything he leaves and eventually gets some food to keep continuing onwards. Kurt finds a double Dungeon full of skeletons, and amazingly all four chests within do not contain a name tag. He then finds another Zombie Dungeon, and when it doesn't have a name tag he stands up and screams and anger. He finds yet another Dungeon without a name tag and can barely get his words of anger out. Next up Kurt finds another Zombie Dungeon and finds a Golden Apple, but no name tag. Going into a Spider Dungeon, Kurt finds another Golden Apple and...a name tag. With 128 minutes and 51 seconds, Kurt finally gets Mega Bingo. After making bizarre comments about laying nude in the sun Kurt tries to kill himself with a bow and arrow, but fails. Kurt updates the map to revel in the Mega Bingo, and then he tries to eat Spider Eyes but realizes that saturation is increased. He settles on drowning to get to half-a-heart and the arrows he shot into the ceiling vanish. Kurt starts digging straight down and falls into lava to his satisfaction.